pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben Tbh/Sandbox/HA Conditionway
Gayness > skill, imo. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Toxicity for Pestilence imo. And hasn't LS been falling out of meta? Or is that just GvG--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 00:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty much solely GvG. LS is still used way more than RC in HA. And Toxicity is Beast Mastery for some gay reason. Degen is capped for the most part anyway from Disease, Poison, and Bleeding. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) srsly condi/hexway with no fevered dreams is bad. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Not when Fevered Dreams resets Daze timer from 30 to 3, and is impossible to extend. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::yea but, fevered dreams spreads all the conditions + daze from the target without needing to take a BHA (which sucks). IA > everything on a ranger here. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Explain to me why IA is better than BHA in this situation? You have max degen cap without burning, and you can spread conditions ridiculously easy with Extend Conditions. All Fevered Dreams does is extend, say, 5 seconds of Daze when you can easily maintain 30 on everything. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::The condition length means jack shit when life sheath quarter casts (well half with daze) meaning that 15 recharge BHA ends up to pretty much nothing, Fevered on the other hands keeps reapplying daze over and over while spreading conditions in ONE ELITE SKILL, meaning you can take incendiary (to spread poison quicker). Also, lol frag + fevered. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::So you fuck up the Life Sheath while you apply it, then as soon as you extend Daze, it's on 3 or four people. Unless the Life Sheath can remove Dazed three times in 5 seconds, then it's there for good. Keep in mind Fevered would get removed in like, 2 seconds. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Life sheath casts in 1/4 second, you are more likely to have the daze removed before extend conditions, then fevered dreams being removed in 2 seconds... Srsly stop being bad. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not really. When the entire team is suffering from poison + disease + bleeding + deep wound, he isn't gonna be able to keep an eye on the random person the ranger decides to daze. With vent, you could extend it after 1/8 of a second anyway. Stop being biased. Ben..Squint]] 02:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Any other feedback? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Be strong and run crystal wave spikes. Life Guardian 03:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lmao, but seriously. :P [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Virulence isn't really doing anything. Life Guardian 03:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It helps begin the chain and pressures people who spread, but yeah, a different elite would be viable. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Contagion would be fun. Life Guardian 04:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Or Plague Signet >:D Or LC... Hmm [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Necs are going to have massive energy problems. Life Guardian 04:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Look better? Keep in mind Rotting Flesh only gets used on rare occasions. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Dual Foul Feast is bad. -- Drah 04:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Real Conditionway Backline of your choice. The only condition not there is cracked armor and blind, it will probably get rolled by hexway though. -- Drah 04:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Mine's better, tbh. 30 seconds of Blind and Dazed is better than unreliably 4 seconds of Dazed and no blind. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It's pretty much remove conditions and have daze spread like wildfire through out team or don't remove condition and get pressured to death due to reduced healing. 04:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::And mine is: You can't remove conditions or cast spells or hit the enemy so you get pressured to death. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Except that LS recharges in 2 seconds? So you remove it right as it goes up, then ups you can't spread it. -- Drah 00:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Except that the LS will be so busy with Blind and Deep Wound that he'd be retarded to stare at the BHA until he uses it. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Have I told you that BHA is bad? Sup easy to dodge daze. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :You've told me, I just refused to listen, because your logic is flawed. Unless the entire team strafes the entire match, you'll get one off. You can cover it wicked easily and as soon as it's up, the Extend can spread it. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok whatever I give up. --Frosty Mc Admin 21:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Whew. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC)